harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Lestrange (Amber Kuran)
Amber is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. She was born at the end of November. As a member of the Lestrange and Black families, she is deeply connected to Lord Voldemort. However, she wasnt loved by her mother or father. Instead Amber was raised by her aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius Malfoy When she was born, her parents served Voldemort. Voldemort called her a true pureblood and genius. Worthy of her bloodline and status. Bellatrix gave birth and turned away. Narcissa and Lucius took Amber to the Malfoy manor to be raised by them. As Amber grew her intellect developed from an early age. Under the strict watchful eyes of Lucious, Amber became a genius. As she grew up, she was given all the privilages of being a pureblood such as wealth and freedom. Unlike her cousin Draco, Amber recieved the best grades at Hogwarts, was a member of the Slug club and was reciever for the Slytherin Quiddich team. She was loved and spoiled by her aunt and uncle. When Voldemort returned, she met him when came to the Malfoy manor and was pleased. She had only met her parents three times in her life. When. she was born, right before they were imprisoned in. Askaban and at the malfoy manor. Amber looked like her mother and has her father calm demonar. However she took on traits of her aunt Narcissa as polite and uncle lucious as a serious individual. She is valuable to her Aunt and Uncle as they raised her. As a pureblood, she was in the social elite and had the best of everything. She wasnt aware of having a half sister Delphi until after their mother and fathers died. Personality Amber is a quiet genius level witch. She grew up having everything she wanted so she never had to work for what she wanted. She likes being a genius and praised by those around her. She. has shown to be smart and patient and can wait for things she wanted. Amber has a genius level IQ so she can remember everything she reads, hears, experiences and sees. She has talents for all classes especially Dark Arts and potion making. She can turn into a Black wolf or cat as she pleases. Amber enjoys being a pureblood. While she knows there are muggles who become wizards, she doesnt associate with them most of the time. She was taught blood purity was good by her Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. Amber does care about her cousin as a friend because she grew up with him as well as love her aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius. Her Parents Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were devoted to Lord Voldemort so they didnt pay their daughter attention.The only thing about Amber that made her parents happy was that she was a pureblood and genius level witch. Amber is the only daughter between Bellatrix and Rodolphus.While Bellatrix was devoted to Lord Voldemort, Rodolphus did care about his only daughter Amber. Rodolphus had to lie in front of Voldemort and other death eaters about not caring about his daughter. After Bellatrix died, Rodolphus gave all of Bellatrix belongings to their daughter. Bellatrix and Rodolphus kept the love for their daughter hidden especially in front of other death eaters. After the war, Rodolphus began to get to know his daughter Amber. He gave the entire Lestrange estate to Amber including the mansion, fortune and everything that came with her inheritence. Despite loosing her mother, her father made sure that Amber knew Bellatrix did love their daughter in her own way. Rodulphus called Amber his little princess and Bellatrix only called Amber "My special girl or Mommy's little genius". Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy Her aunt and uncle raised her as their own but let her keep her birth name. She took on traits from them that made her stand out even more. She got their attention because she accomplished their high expectations. Lucius Malfoy was strict with Amber's upbringing and employed the best private tutors for her early education. He was the one who noticed that his niece Amber was a genius and powerful witch, even when. she was a baby. He put the money that Rodolphus Lestrange secretly gave him into a vault for Amber to use when she was an adult. He was the one who got the Wizard World to call Amber princess Lestrange because he saw her as the true heir of the Lestrange family. Narcissa spoiled her niece just like she spoiled her son Draco and would not allow Amber to go far away to attend magic school. Narcissa gave Amber the best of what girls would want and that included a dress for the Tri-Wizard Tornament Ball. Draco Amber grew up living with Draco and his parents. Even though they were cousins, they often played together. They have shown to care about each other when tension was high or when Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore. Amber and Draco fled with the Malfoys before Voldemort battled Harry Potter. Draco and Amber get along pretty well. He even said if Amber changed her name to Malfy he wouldnt change his familial relationship with her. They are seen as both friends and family. He said Amber was the smartest and most gifted witch in all the families. Delphi Delphi and Amber are half sisters cause they share the same mother. But they were raised apart and did not know the other existed.Rodolphus told Amber that she was the older sister. It had taken Amber no time at all to see Delphi as her sister despite having different fathers. While they havent met offically, Amber likes having a sister and doesnt think of the different father issue. As sisters, they share many similiar traits which passed on from their mother to them. As for their traits from their fathers, can be difficult because Amber is a pureblood who recieved everything and Delphi was a half blood with an abusive adopted guardian figure. Despite Delphi being the daughter of the Dark Lord it was Amber who was treated as a princess. And even was called princess Lestrange. Voldemort Her parents and family members served Lord Voldemort. Voldemort met Amber when she was born and was impressed. Calling her a true genius and worthy of her bloodline. Then he met her when she was sixteen and knew he was right about her.Amber didnt fight at the final battle but Voldemort did have plans for her future. He would place her with her parents and make sure she marry a pureblood warlock of Slytherin. Wand Amber's wand made for dark magic including the three curses. Animagus and Patronus Amber's patronus is of her black cat. She can take the form of a cat at will as well Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Lestrange family Category:Malfoy family Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Black